For certain breeds of dogs it is traditional to dock or trim the ears, requiring suturing of the cut edge. Also, when an animal such as a horse suffers a cut it may be necessary to suture the cut to promote proper healing.
A variety of devices have been proposed as aids to accomplishing such suturing. For example, prior devices may be arranged with screw assemblies so that the device may be positioned over an ear to be docked by tightening the screw assemblies. However, such prior arrangements have typically been inconvenient and time consuming to use and have not been effective to accommodate and guide the entire process of docking and suturing or suturing alone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide suturing guides and clamps characterized by one or more of the following:
a new and improved form or method of use, PA1 improved guidance of suture positioning, PA1 improved support during suturing, PA1 ease of application and removal, and PA1 enablement of guided suturing in spaced relation away from the edge of a cut.